


Out of Practice

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, leico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform, very awkward first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico just really wants his first kiss to happen already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Practice

Autumn had approached at camp half blood and Nico couldn’t be happier. The colourful orange trees and chilly weather somehow made everything look calmer and more welcoming. Raking leaves with Reyna -who was visiting camp for the weekend- was a small price to pay for his favourite season. It was a nice break from sweating is face off from the summer heat. Although, wearing all black clothing probably didn’t help. 

Besides, he was almost finished raking the leaves by the climbing wall. That was until a certain someone decided to take a dive into the big pile. At first Nico thought it was a little kid from the Demeter cabin, since they were famous for doing that, but then he caught sight of the pair of feet with dirty work boots on them sticking out from the pile.

“Valdez! We just finished raking those leaves!” Reyna yelled, throwing her rake down angrily. Probably getting ready to strangle Leo. 

Leo’s shit eating grin appeared from the pile as he sat up, leaves stuck to his hair and clothes. Crushing the rustic leaves with a satisfying crunch. “Sorry!” he said, but Nico had a strong feeling he didn’t mean it.

Nico was about to dish Leo out for ruining all their hard work but next thing he knew he was getting pulled down by his wrist beside his boyfriend into the leaves. “Come here often?” Leo said, grinning over at him. 

From above he could hear Reyna scoff and toss a balled up pile of leaves at Leo’s face. Nico rolled his eyes, giving Leo an ‘are your serious right now? look’. Leo pulled his best innocent face. Unfortunately, Leo did this a lot and didn’t get a way with much when Nico was around. Nico decided to hold his glare until he got an apology. 

Leo groaned, “I’m sorry okay! I’ll rake the rest up by myself after, alright? Now would you stop looking at me like that?” 

Nico couldn’t help but smile after that. “Fine, and you have to but the rakes away too after.” 

"Deal.” Reyna said, and with that she was off to the dining pavilion to find some hot chocolate.

– 

It was times like this, being alone and close with Leo, Nico’s mind wandered. He bit his lip thinking about what Jason’s had said last week; “You haven’t even kissed yet?” Jason had asked. Nico didn’t tell him, but in a way it hurt his feelings. Who cared if they hadn’t? They would eventually, right?

If Nico wasn’t too busy thinking about Jason’s little outburst about not kissing his boyfriend of two months yet, he probably would have noticed that his boyfriend was trying to kiss him right now.

Leo leaned in close towards his face suddenly. Nico heart sped up, Leo was going to kiss him. This is what he had been waiting for quite awhile now. They had been dating since the end of summer vacation, around the time where the campers went back to school and the year rounder like himself and Leo, had to say goodbye too their friends. It was now reaching the end of October and still, absolutely nothing besides holding hands and friendly kisses on the cheek or forehead. He let his eyes flutter shut and leaned in. Unsure what to do he pursed his lips slightly and prayed not to be a bad kisser. 

“Uh… What are you doing?” Leo asked. 

Nico’s eyes shot open to see a very confused Leo and his own lips on a muddy wet leaf. He used the back of his hand to wipe his lips as he could feel the tips of his ears turning pink. Had he really missed by that much he ending up kissing something that wasn’t even Leo? 

“Nothing!” He said, cursing to himself how quickly he had responded. 

Now it was Leo’s turn to give him ‘the look’ and for Nico to groan in frustration.

“I always see other couples kissing and we haven’t even kissed yet! It’s just… It just makes me think you don’t want to kiss me. Plus Jason made it seem like it’s a big deal we haven’t gotten passed the hand holding stage. ” Nico complained.

He knew how stupid he sounded but and half regretted saying anything because he knew Leo would get a kick out of the whole embarrassing situation. 

Besides, it’s not like Nico cared that much. It just made him a little jealous is all, seeing all the other demigods in relationships cuddling up at the camp fire or stealing kisses. It made him wonder what that would feel like. Not being afraid to be affectionate in public.

Leo made that trademark smirk of his. “Nico, if you want me to kiss you, just say so. I just didn’t want to force you into anything since you wouldn’t even let me hold your hand for a good month and a half.” 

Half of Nico wanted to wipe that stupid grin of his face with his fist but the other half wanted to kiss it off. He held back not wanted to making himself look like a idiot again. Leo face softened once he saw Nico sigh and look away, starting to get up from the leaf pile. 

“Hey,” Leo cleared his throat before continuing, “I just meant I didn’t wanna freak you out or anything, I mean you look scared to death when we first held hands in public. I just figured it would be the same for yeah know, kissing…”

“Well, would you like too kiss me?” He blurted out without thinking.

The look on Leo’s face said it all. Normally he was fast on his feet and could respond quickly but nothing could have prepared him for that fast ball. 

“Uh… Of course. Just a heads up, I’ll probably be bad at it and my breath might smell and-” Leo stuttered and scrunched his eyebrows together, his cheeks turning pink. 

Nico groaned, “Would you just kiss me already?” 

Finally, Leo obliged. Nico didn’t shut his eyes this time until he felt Leo’s lips on his, that way he was sure he was in fact, kissing his boyfriend. Leo lips were warm, like when you come home from school on a cold winter day and find out that your mom made you your favourite tomato soup. Not that Leo tasted or smelled anything like tomatoes that is. Leo always smelled like cinnamon and sometimes a mix of motor oil if he forgot to shower . It didn’t surprise Nico how warm and welcoming the other boys lips were, Leo caught on fire at least twice a day after all. But what didn’t surprise him was that he was definitely a bad kisser.

For a few seconds neither of them moved. That was until Leo started giggling against his lips like a five year old.

“Sorry.” He managed, pulling away now full on laughing and holding his stomach. Nico punched him in the arm.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Nico demanded.

Leo tried to calm down but a few more giggles escaped his lips as he held his arm, rubbing it. “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at us. We are so bad at this.” 

Nico managed to smile. Of course he wasn’t going anything wrong. It was just the way they were, the way they always were, horrible with anything to do with people. 

“Leo, I think you’re-” Nico started.

“Dashingly handsome? Blindingly good looking?” Leo offered, with a lopsided smirk. 

“Try extremely full of yourself and obnoxious.” Nico corrected. 

He tried to look offended but fell short into another burst of laughter again. Nico couldn’t help but laugh softly along with him, he forgot from time to time how contagious Leo’s laugh could be. 

“I was going to say that you’re right, and that we definitely need more practice.” Nico said and couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Leo wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Ah, more practice you say?” Leo said, smirking again.

He nodded once. “Yes, but first,” he said as he stood up, brushing the leaves off his jacket and taking one out that got tangled in his hair, “rake these leaves up.” 

It was as if Nico has slapped the stupid grin right off Leo’s face as he tossed him the forgot rake laying down on grass. Now it was Nico’s turn to grin as he walked away, looking over his shoulder to see his boyfriend possibly rake leaves faster then he’s seen anybody do before.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued his way to the dining pavilion, but not before noticing how Reyna was talking to a group of little Demeter children and watching them run off towards where Leo was raking leaves.

“That will show him.” Reyna said with the biggest grin on her face.


End file.
